


Self-love

by KeyKnows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post KH:BbS, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: After all that had happened, Braig and Xehanort's relationship had taken a surprinsing turn: a very enjoyable turn.





	Self-love

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent as fuck but what is fanficiton if not self indulgent amirite?
> 
> Hope you like it!

He looked enough like Terra for it to be a little disturbing, but he also looked enough not like Terra to be a complete different thing. The color of his eyes was a little too similar to Braig’s for it to be a little bit unsettling, but it was also different enough for it to be nothing more than an afterthought.

In any case none of that was important at the moment. The relationship of Xehanort and Braig had taken a surprising turn: a very enjoyable turn.

Today both of them had been in charge of watching over some boring experiment at the lab, and while they waited to see if some fluids change color or nor after adding some chemicals to them, they decided to put his time to good use.

It had been Braig who started by touching and kissing Xehanort, distracting him from whatever he was writing down and promising both of them would have a good time. And besides it wasn’t like the experiment was going to go anywhere and they had time in spare. It didn’t took much convincing and soon they were making out, with Xehanort leaning in the computer console, which was turned off at the moment.

Xehanort lost his lab coat early and Braig had opened the first two buttons of his shirt. On his part, Xehanort had yanked away Braig’s red scarf.

It all started fairly tame, but with the privacy the lonely lab offered and the amounts of time in their hands, things got heated quickly.

Kissing him with abandon, Braig slowly slipped his right hand from Xehanort’s cheek to his neck and kept going lower at steady pace, enjoying the feeling of the well-shaped muscles under his clothes. He contemplated stopping in his chest and just feeling the other’s hard breathing, but knowing there was something so much better lower he kept going, ignoring the possibility of getting his hand in the other’s pants and instead going to directly grope the other’s dick.

Xehanort stopped kissing him to gasp, like he hadn’t felt Braig’s hand slowly making its way there and the touch was a sudden, delightful surprise. Braig cupped the hardness there and bit his lower lip. It was all so damn erotic, the hooded gaze Xehanort was giving him, the buck of his hips against his hand, the way their hot breath intertwined in the air….Without missing detail of Xehanort’s face, Braig outlined his dick over the thick clothes of his pants, following the shape with his fingers.

Xehanort outright moaned at the feeling, forgetting any sort of discretion he had tried to keep up until this point. Braig almost salivated at the sound.

“Stop messing around,” Xehanort said then, a little breathless but sounding way too composed for someone that was pretty much melting under his touch.

“But I love messing around,” Braig pouted, feigning hurt “and something tells me you love it too.”

Once again he tortured Xehanort with feather like touches over his dick. Xehanort hissed, closing his eyes to make the most of the sensation, and then he opened them again to look at Braig with a dead serious expression that, under his flushed face, didn’t look that intimidating. Braig couldn’t help but smile bigger.

Just then, when he was about to make some snarky remark, Braig felt Xehanort’s hand cupping his own hardness. His smile faltered and he clenched his teeth as he let out a sharp moan. Xehanort had decided to go for a different approach and grabbed him in a much rougher way, a little harder and he may had hurt Braig, but he seemed to know just the perfect amount of pressure for it to feel divine.

It was Xehanort’s turn to smile, all too happy for getting that reaction.

“Are we done with the preambles, then?” Xehanort asked, casual.

Braig laughed.

“Someone’s eager,” he said, licking his lips “where would you like to get fucked, Mister Master?”

At this moment? Anywhere would be fine, but the lab wasn’t exactly the best place to get fucked. Every desk and table was full of things, bottles containing god knows what and books and papers and half-done experiments, it would be problematic if they accidently messed with any of that, if something were to happen Xehanort didn’t want to explain to Even why his experiment got ruined, or tell Master Ansem why they needed a replacement of some substance.

“Right here,” he said after a while of scanning the lab with his eyes, and adjusting himself on the console, pressing buttons as he sat over it.

“Really eager,” Braig commented happily “but a fine choice in any case.”

Braig went to kiss him again and Xehanort opened his legs to let him in between them at the same time he surrounded his neck with his arms, effectively trapping Braig against his body.

They kissed and rubbed against each other for a while, even though both of them were already so hard and needy, and despite being so aware of the possibility of being walked in.

While they were making out it occurred to Braig that, unfortunately, this wasn’t really a good place to fuck. Not only it was kind of public, but also there was nothing here that they could use as lube. Still, he had promised both of them a good time so he had to make sure of it.

Braig stopped kissing him to take his right hand to his mouth and ungloved his hand with his teeth. Xehanort looked attentively, enjoying the erotic view. Once his hand was free Braig got on his way to unfasten Xehanort’s belt and pants, then shoved his hand under his clothes to get his dick out. Xehanort sighed with relief at finally being let out of his constricting pants and was very much grateful of Braig’s attention, who didn’t let the cold air of the lab bite at his skin and rather enveloped his dick with his hand to immediately pump it.

Xehanort let his head fall back as he groaned and soon after felt Braig’s mouth over his neck, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive spot.

“No hickeys,” he warned with short breath, as his left hand got tangled in Braig’s hair.

“Oww, but they would look so good on you,” Braig argued, ghosting over his neck “and it’s not like anyone is gonna see it, you dress like a nun.”

That was a…pretty convincing argument, but even if he didn’t mind hickeys Xehanort didn’t want anyone to see them, it was better to simply don’t have them instead of worrying about hiding them.

“I said no,” he repeated.

“Not even a small one?” Braig slurred against his ear, his hot breath sending shivers all over his body, and the hand at his cock never stopping for a moment “not even an itsy-bitsy, tiny one?”

His choice of words contrasted deliciously with his husky voice, which was also a very convincing argument.

“Okay,” he rasped, his eyes closed, “a small one is okay.”

Braig smiled against his skin and went to keep kissing his neck, apparently looking for a good spot to make the hickey. He decided for Xehanort’s left collarbone, a little over his shoulder so his clothes would conceal it without problems. Xehanort gasped when he felt Braig’s teeth dig into his skin and he held Braig’s hair more forcefully when he felt him suck.

When he was done Braig separated himself from Xehanort.

“There,” he said, proudly admiring the reddening skin “didn’t I tell you it would look beautiful?”

“I can’t see it,” Xehanort answered.

“But I bet you felt it, huh?” Braig was looking way too smug, but at the moment Xehanort didn’t have it in him to care.

“There is more I’m expecting to feel,” he said, sultry “and I bet you do, too.”

Xehanort decided to show Braig the same courtesy he had shown him and went to unbutton his pants. Braig stopped touching him for a moment to don’t distract him for the task. Once Braig’s dick was out of his clothes, Xehanort took his sweet time looking at it appreciatively, especially at the drop of pre-cum in the slit; with his index finger he pressed the small drop and slowly smeared it to the rest of the shaft.

Braig shivered under the touch.

“You’re being a tease, you know that?” Braig said, his voice cracking a little.

Xehanort smiled.

“Of course I know. But as you said…” he covered Braig with his hand, slowly pumping his dick and picking up the pace as he talked “I’m a little eager.”

“Thank god,” Braig gasped as he took Xehanort in his hand once again “you would kill me if you weren’t.”

Instead of answering Xehanort searched for Braig’s plump lips and started a sloppy kiss. They kissed thoroughly as they massaged and caressed each other, Xehanort’s other hand had found his way into Braig’s hair again and was using it as leverage at the same time he made sure that Braig couldn’t go away. Meanwhile, Braig was holding Xehanort’s back, drawing small circles over his clothes.

As they kept going kissing became more difficult, with their climax coming closer their breathing became more ragged, but still they made their best effort to don’t stop kissing. In any case the problem didn’t last, with how hard and hot they already were, it only took some minutes for them to finish.

Xehanort was the first to cum. With closed eyes, looking almost in pain, his loud moaned was swallowed by Braig’s mouth and he went very still for a moment, feeling his load come out all over Braig’s hand and his own shirt.

Breathing heavily he let go of Braig’s hair, and slowly opened his eyes to see Braig looking at him with a shit eating grin in his face, thought it lost some of its usually infuriating effect under his flushed face and lust-filled eye.

“Enjoying yourself?” Braig asked smugly.

“Very much.” Xehanort said without shame and took Braig’s dick with renewed energy “But don’t worry, I won’t be the only one.”

With his own pleasured already served, Xehanort wasted no time in offering the same to Braig, and now that he didn’t feel the need to close his eyes he busied himself with watching Braig’s face contorted in pleasure. It didn’t take more than a few strokes to bring him to orgasm, he came with a low, grave moaned that made Xehanort’s dick twitch in interest.

He also came pretty much over Xehanort’s shirt but, really, it was a minor inconvenience at the time.

When Braig opened his eye and saw Xehanort watching him so attentively he smiled, a little tired but thoroughly satisficed.

“You do deliver, Mister Master.”

Xehanort smiled too.

* * *

The next day, after all the apprentices were done with giving Master Ansem their report on their latest experiments, the man called for them.

“Xehanort, Braig, a word please.” Ansem said with his deep voice.  

“What did you do?” Dilan asked to Braig under his breath as all of them went out of their Master’s study and the aforesaid stayed behind.

Braig clicked his tongue at his friend’s question.

Once everyone was out and the door was closed, Ansem looked at them in silence for a while, making them a little nervous with how heavy the ambient suddenly was. After an eternity, their Master sighed severely and said:

“Are you two aware that there are surveillance cameras in the lab?”

The color drained from their faces.

“Ar— are there?” Xehanort sputtered losing all composure and looking like he was about to pass out.

Braig laughed. Awkwardly.

Ansem sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> The title implies a somehow more deep theme going on with this ship, my plan was to adress it at the same time i wrote some porn but, well, it didn't turn out like that lol
> 
> I really like this ship! Does it have a name or something or what?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
